


Proposed constellations

by firefighterHaught26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefighterHaught26/pseuds/firefighterHaught26
Summary: Waverly and Nicole stargaze together, Waverly proposes to Nicole which then leads to implied sexy times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, sorry I haven't updated anything lately, the last couple of weeks has been a shit storm and a half. Been dealing with crappy stuff and i've not been feeling too good mentally. I will be carrying on with the Head Over Boots fic, will aim to get chapter 2 out this weekend hopefully. For now I hope you enjoy this short fluffy piece.

A small camp fire roared outside the Homestead along with the typical night sounds that can be heard on a peaceful, cloudless night. Nicole and Waverly were snuggled up underneath a blanket in the bed of Nicole's truck, they decided to relax and stargaze after traveling home from their road trip together, they'd just spent the weekend crossing off a few items on their bucket lists as a way to celebrate their four year anniversary. ''Oh hey, look, there's the Big Dipper!'' They were pointing out different constellations in the sky.

''God it's so beautiful tonight.'' Nicole said as she stretched. ''It sure is.'' Waverly was no longer looking at the stars, she was now focused on her gorgeous, brave girlfriend. Nicole turned her head to look at Waves as she felt like she was being watched. ''Hey baby, you look like you've got ya head in the clouds.'' They both snuggled in closer to each as they spoke, Waverly wrapped her arms around the officer as Nicole nuzzled into the crook of Waverly's neck. ''Nah, I'm just mesmerized by something even more beautiful than the night sky.'' 

Nicole lifted her head up to look at Waverly ''Which is what?'' Nicole asked because the stars were dazzling tonight and Waverly was in her arms so she couldn't think of anything else that could match the beauty she was seeing and holding right in front of her. Waverly propped herself up onto her elbow as she leaned down to kiss Nicole on the cheek ''You.'' Waverly said as she then placed a kiss on the tip of the red head's nose. Nicole blushed as she bashfully looked away from Waverly. Waverly's heart pounded in her chest as she felt this was the right moment, her head started to blank as she tried to remember her speech she practiced earlier, but she went for it anyway. ''Nicole, I love you so fucking much and as cheesy as this may sound, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you.'' Waverly's mouth went dry as wide brown eyes stared back at her ''What are you saying?'' Nicole asked, who was now stunned as her heart picked up the pace against her chest. ''Nicole, will you do me the honor of being my wife?'' Waverly reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a small black case. 

Tears welled up in both their eyes as Nicole said yes ''Yes, of course! God, Waverly I love you.'' Nicole peppered light kisses all around Waverly's face, she moved her thumbs across underneath Waverly's eye to capture any tears that threatened to trace down the smaller woman's cheek. Their lips finally met in a heated kiss, Nicole rolled over onto her back bringing Waverly on top of her, the small ring case long forgotten in the heat of their passion. ''As your future wife, I propose that we have sex. Right now.'' Waverly said as she tugged Nicole's belt buckle open. Nicole chuckled as she cupped Waverly's breasts, ''Way ahead of you, Waves.'' Nicole grinned as Waverly realised that Nicole had managed to pop her bra open while she was distracted by her own mission to get into Nicole's pants. Both women moaned as Waverly rejoined their lips and ground her center into Nicole's. Both women were wet and they haven't even started yet. ''I wonna make love to you all night long.'' 

Meanwhile, Wynonna stirred from her slumber, she could hear the faint sound of a vehicle moving and clanking rapidly. She got up from the sofa to look outside the window, a smirk formed on her face as she noticed Nicole's red truck moving from side to side and up and down. ''Take it the proposal went well. Those horn dogs!'' She took a sip from her whiskey bottle as her feet scuffed against the wooden floor. ''Gonna have a top shelf sister-in law.''


End file.
